1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and method, and more specifically, to a data processing apparatus provided with a multi-graphic controller and a method of distributing data for processing data using the data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as computers and various terminals having a multimedia player function provide a function of displaying high-volume high-quality images, it is general that the computers and various terminals are provided with a plurality of graphic controllers to improve display quality and processing speed.
Particularly, in most cases, computers are provided with an internal graphic controller basically provided within a memory control hub (MCH), together with an external graphic controller separately provided outside of the MCH. In addition, graphic controllers having a multi-core are used in some cases.
When a plurality of graphic controllers are used as described above, the graphic controllers are selectively used in the prior art. However, since speed of processing image data may be increased by simultaneously operating a plurality of graphic controllers, it is further preferable to distribute image data among the plurality of graphic controllers and to simultaneously use the graphic controllers.
That is, the prior art is disadvantageous in that although a plurality of graphic controllers is provided, the graphic controllers are selectively used, and thus, the provided graphic controllers are not sufficiently utilized.
Furthermore, when a plurality of graphic controllers are simultaneously used, for all that speed of processing image data may be further increased only one graphic controller is selectively used. Thus, there is a problem in that the speed of processing image data is limited.